


when the sun smiles

by beifongs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Post Timeskip, Pre-Timeskip, Volleyball Dorks in Love, i just love them please, i wrote this in a day please be nice, i've been having kagehina brainrot, it's tobio's birthday so say happy birthday to him, manga spoilers oops, oihina brazil buddies bc yes, this is how i'm dealing with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beifongs/pseuds/beifongs
Summary: Hinata lifts himself off the ground, still laughing, and stands in front of Tobio with his hands on his hips. “Don’t forget about me and my awesome spikes while I’m gone, okay? I know I’m pretty cool, but now you’re in the big leagues and you’re gonna be surrounded by super talented people.”“You’re too annoying for me to ever forget you.”“Rude-yama!” Hinata shouts at him. “Two years from now, I’m gonna kick your ass.”Tobio lets the smallest of smiles slip onto his face at Hinata’s indignation. “I’ll be waiting.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	when the sun smiles

Tobio was used to living in a world of darkness. Coming home after late night practices to an empty house, opting to eat lunches by himself in the library, being abandoned on the court by his own _teammates_ —it was something he grew used to quickly. Not out of want, but necessity.

And then Tobio met the sun.

Hinata Shouyou was and still is the most annoying, absurdly energetic person that Tobio has ever met. He’s unbelievably loud and never, ever shuts up, but he’s also the driving force pushing Tobio to achieve his dreams and the only person who can truly motivate him to be better. Hinata is the sun, blinding but warm, and it takes some time for Tobio to adjust his eyes to this new sight he’s met with everyday.

Walks home after practice are no longer spent alone. Neither are lunches, or study sessions, and forget about volleyball practice because Hinata is always there, whether Tobio wants him to be or not.

(He always wants him to be there).

Hinata will run to him and jump on his back after an especially good toss, nearly knocking them both to the floor every time. “Bakageyama! That was so good!” 

“Get off of me, dumbass,” Tobio will say, pushing the smaller boy away as he desperately tries to fight off a smile at Hinata’s praise. 

And then Hinata will grin, retrieving the ball from the other side of the empty court. “Give me another one, okay?”

With each extra practice and late-night trip to convenience stores and shared triumphant smile, the world of darkness Tobio had lived in for so long comes crashing down and is instead replaced by a constant brightness. Everything in his life is becoming _Hinata, Hinata, Hinata,_ and even the word “volleyball” cannot be separated from the orange-haired boy. To him, there is no volleyball without Hinata. 

To him, everything means nothing if the sun is not by his side.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Tobio loses a bit of the sun’s light when high school comes to an end and Hinata moves across the world to play beach volleyball. His world darkens again, just a little, even if he knows Hinata will be back in two years. It doesn’t change the fact that Tobio will miss him.

“I’ll learn so much and become even better,” Hinata tells him the night before he leaves. They sit on the steps of their former high school, legs just barely touching as they slump against the cool concrete. “And then when I come back we’ll be truly invincible.”

_We._ It’s comforting to know that Hinata still plans on being his partner when he returns from Brazil. By then, Tobio will be playing professionally, and he’ll be ready for whatever Hinata throws at him. Maybe they won’t be able to be partners anymore, realistically speaking, but as long as he still gets to see Hinata soar, Tobio doesn’t think he’ll mind too much. 

“Is that a promise?” Tobio asks him, staring up at the sky.

“Duh, Kageyama. Just you wait and see,” Hinata says firmly, “I’m gonna knock your socks off.”

Tobio laughs. “Okay. Good.”

They sit in a silence for a few minutes, the cool breeze fanning across their faces. Hinata shifts closer, his thigh resting against Tobio’s, and tugs at the boy’s sleeve. 

“Yeah?” Tobio’s eyebrows furrow as he looks down at Hinata, noting that his ever-present smile has slipped from his face and been replaced by something much more serious.

“I just...wanted to tell you that you’re the best partner I’ve ever had.”

Tobio forces himself to look away from Hinata. “I’m the only partner you’ve ever had.”

“Sure,” Hinata agrees, like it doesn’t matter. “But even if you weren’t, you’d still be the best partner I’ve ever had. I think you always will be, you know? No matter what happens to us in the future.” 

Leaning his head on his hand, Tobio sighs. “I feel the same way.”

“Sorry, what was that?” Hinata’s sunshine smile is back as he pokes his arm. “I couldn’t hear you.”

Tobio glares at him. “You heard me.” 

Hinata giggles. “Yeah, I did. Can’t believe you’re getting soft on me!”

This earns him a shove from the taller boy, and he falls over onto the concrete with all the grace of a rabid dog. “Shut up, boke.”

Hinata lifts himself off the ground, still laughing, and stands in front of Tobio with his hands on his hips. “Don’t forget about me and my awesome spikes while I’m gone, okay? I know I’m pretty great, but now you’re in the big leagues and you’re gonna be surrounded by super talented people.”

“You’re too annoying for me to ever forget you.”

“Rude-yama!” Hinata shouts at him. “Two years from now, I’m gonna kick your ass.” 

Tobio lets the smallest of smiles slip onto his face at Hinata’s indignation. “I’ll be waiting.” 

He doesn’t tell him how much he’s gonna miss him. He doesn’t need to, and he knows Hinata doesn’t expect it from him anyways.

The next day, he goes with Yachi, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Kenma, and Hinata’s family to see him off at the airport. Yachi, Yamaguchi, and Hinata’s mom are all crying unabashedly as Hinata waves goodbye. Kenma doesn’t shed a tear, but Tobio can tell that Hinata’s departure is still taking a toll on him. Even Tsukishima is genuine for once as he waves him off and tells him he can’t wait until he gets back so that he can make fun of Hinata in person again.

Tsuki shows affection in his own way, Tobio thinks.

Tobio waves wordlessly until Hinata is out of sight, not trusting himself to say anything. The group stays another half hour so that they can watch as Hinata’s plane takes off. Tobio wishes they didn’t, because as the plane climbs into the air, he can’t help but feel like it’s taking a piece of his soul with it. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


For the next two years, Tobio puts all his energy into volleyball. Talented as he is, he’s pretty damn lucky to be playing for the Adlers of all teams and he knows it. He tries not to think too much about the fact that in a month, Hinata will be returning from Brazil. Tobio hasn’t seen him since he left, not even on holiday breaks, which he kind of expected—but it was still upsetting all the same. 

They text constantly and video call at least once a week, but Tobio wants to hear all of his stories about Brazil in person. He’s especially curious about the time Hinata got to spend with Oikawa and the trouble they undoubtedly got into together. Oikawa Tooru may not be Kageyama’s favorite person, but he can tell that his presence helped Hinata adjust better to life in South America, so...he’s happy about that. He’s also happy about the fact that hopefully sometime soon he’ll get to see Hinata reenact the time Oikawa face planted into the sand in Rio de Janeiro. 

Tobio would’ve paid an absurd amount of money to witness it in person, and he’s not ashamed to admit it. 

There had initially been plans to throw a massive homecoming party for Hinata upon his arrival, with all of their old teammates and all the friends he’d made from all the other teams they’d played against in attendance. Everyone was willing to make the trip, even those who lived on the other side of Japan, but when Hinata caught wind of this he’d promptly told everyone that he wasn’t going to see them until the time was right. 

Tobio still isn’t quite sure what Hinata meant by that, but he trusts him. And besides, he’s gone two years without him already. What’s a little longer?

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Hinata comes back home on a windy day in March. Tobio knows this because Tsukishima had texted him to let him know Yamaguchi had just picked him up, and then proceeded to tell him that Hinata was not planning on taking any visitors after Yamaguchi dropped him off at his new apartment. 

Later, Yamaguchi sends him a picture of Tsukishima wearing the pink glittery t-shirt Hinata brought back from Brazil, and it’s almost enough to make him forget how badly he wants to see Hinata again. Tobio texts him back, telling Yamaguchi to tell Tsukishima that pink suits him. He’s not even surprised when a minute later he receives a picture from Tsuki, flipping him off while still wearing the sparkly shirt.

After that, Tobio shuts off his phone with a smile and resorts to watching videos of Karasuno’s old volleyball games on his laptop.

_Soon,_ he thinks. _Soon enough, I’ll see him again._

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It isn’t until months later that Tobio understands why Hinata refused to see anyone. As he reads the headline of the article on his phone, he can’t help the grin that makes its way onto his face.

_MSBY Jackals announce new player, Hinata Shouyou, ahead of highly-anticipated match against the Schweiden Adlers_

So this is what he meant. 

He resists the urge to text Hinata immediately, because he isn’t quite sure what to say. “Congratulations” doesn’t quite cut it, but if he tells Hinata just how proud of him he is, he’ll just assume Tobio is running a fever or something. He’s not one to give frequent praise and compliments, even to people as special as Hinata Shouyou.

He thinks it over for a few more minutes before settling on “see you soon”. The reply is almost immediate.

**Hinata:** Prepare to be beaten, Bakageyama!

**Kageyama:** In your dreams, boke

In less than a month, they’ll be face to face. As much as Tobio wishes he could be the one setting for Hinata, he knows Miya Atsumu is just as capable. Being able to watch Hinata play volleyball again will be enough. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The Jackals win 3-1, but Tobio can’t find it in himself to be upset. Not really, when he’s finally standing in the glow of the sun’s light again. Hinata is screaming at the top of his lungs and the rest of the stadium cheers with him as they celebrate his victory. Their friends are in the stands, undoubtedly louder than the rest. Tobio had spotted them all at one point or another earlier with ease. Tsuki and Asahi weren’t that difficult to pick out in the crowd.

He watches with bated breath as Hinata comes down from his high, still grinning from ear to ear, and his eyes land on Tobio. They had their run-in earlier outside of the bathroom, but _this_ —this is so much better. No teammates to be interrupted by. No game in the way. It’s just them. 

Tobio’s legs are moving before he can even think to move them, and he doesn’t even care that thousands of people are watching when Hinata jumps on him, legs wrapping around Tobio’s waist. 

“Did you see that, Kageyama?” Hinata’s face is so close to his, and Tobio can no longer tell whose sweat is whose. “I told you I’d beat you! No matter how long it took, and I did it!”

Hinata hasn’t changed a bit. 

Tobio grins at him, cupping Hinata’s face in his hands once he’s sure the smaller man is secure. “You did it. You won,” He says, eyes trained on Hinata’s. “You’re invincible.” 

“ _We_ are invincible,” Hinata tells him, pulling Tobio closer by the back of his neck. “I wouldn’t be here without you, stupid. We’re still a team. We’re still partners.”

This moment is somehow even more perfect than Tobio had imagined it would be, and Hinata’s words have more of an effect on him than he cares to admit. _Us. There’s still an us._

Hands still cupping his face, Tobio closes the gap between him and Hinata, refusing to let the opportunity pass. If the cheering crowd behind them suddenly gets even louder, Tobio doesn’t notice. He’s too busy memorizing the way Hinata’s lips feel against his, the way they taste, and wondering why he never worked up the nerve to do this in high school. 

When they break apart, noses touching and matching grins on their faces, Hinata laughs. 

“Wanna know something?” He asks.

“Hm?”

“I was right. You’re still the best partner I’ve ever had.” 

Tobio kisses him again, because words fail him. He can only take so much from Hinata like this without getting flustered, and maybe it’s ridiculous of him, but he’d much rather let the whole stadium watch him make out with the love of his life than let them see him blush like a schoolgirl. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


An hour later, the stadium is nearly empty, and the players from both teams make plans to go out to eat. Tobio thinks he hears Ushijima mumble his agreement to have that arm wrestling match with Bokuto over dinner with both teams, but he’s not entirely paying attention. 

The entirety of his high school team is standing in front of him and Hinata, taking turns showering them in hugs and praise and Tobio thinks this is the happiest he’s been in a very, very long time. Hinata is curling into his side as Yachi and Tanaka go on and on about his first spike of the game, Kiyoko smiling at her husband’s excitement and the others watching fondly. Coach Takeda hasn’t stopped crying since the group managed to find Tobio and Hinata. Suga had been the first to tackle them both in a hug and tell them just how proud he was of his baby crows. 

“We’re having that party soon,” Yamaguchi says, referring to the party they’d all planned on throwing for Hinata months ago. “We have to. There’s even more reason to celebrate now.”

“I might even be able to convince Noya to come back once he finds out you two finally got your shit together,” Asahi adds, smiling amusedly at Tobio and Hinata.

At this, Hinata groans and buries his head into Tobio’s side, undoubtedly to hide his blush. Tobio laughs along with the others and leans down to press a kiss to the top of Hinata’s head.

Everything about it feels like home. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Tobioooooooo. Wake up!”

“Let me sleep,” Tobio grumbles back, eyes still closed. “No training today, remember? Iwaizumi-san gave us the day off.” Any day off from Olympic training is a blessing, and it’s not something Tobio takes lightly. 

“Yeah, but we’re getting lunch with Bokuto and Akaashi today!” 

“Shou, that’s four hours from now. There’s no reason to wake me up this early.”

A few moments pass before Shouyou speaks again. “I know. I just miss your face.”

_Dammit, Shouyou._ Tobio opens one eye, and then the other, to find his boyfriend staring back at him, orange hair sprawled across his pillow. “You just have to say cute shit like that, don’t you?”

Shouyou giggles. “It’s how I get what I want.” 

Tobio grabs him by the waist and pulls him closer, causing Shouyou to shriek and attempt to push him away. He puts up a decent fight, but in the end Tobio wins, intertwining their hands as their faces rest mere inches apart. The morning light reflects off of Shouyou’s face, making him look even more ethereal than usual, and Tobio’s breath catches in his throat.

“You’re stunning,” he whispers to Shouyou, moving a curl away from his face. “You know that, don’t you?”

“Tobiooooo, stop it! It’s weird when you’re nice to me!”

“What? I’m your boyfriend, I’m always nice to you!”

“No, you’re not,” Shouyou laughs again. “But it’s okay, because that’s just how we are.”

Tobio’s eyes close again and he lets himself revel in Shouyou’s love, his warmth, his happiness. He knew the moment that he met Hinata Shouyou all those years ago that things were going to change for him, but he never could have predicted just how much.

Darkness no longer has a place in his world, not as long as Shouyou is there to be his partner on and off the court. He is the sun, and Tobio knows he will spend the rest of his life in orbit. 

Because when the sun smiles, Tobio feels the most at peace he’s ever been.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> helloooooo. this is my first time writing anything for hq! i hope you guys enjoy and that it feels in-character! these volleyball dorks own me so i'm probably going to be writing a lot in the future for multiple ships.
> 
> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> love,  
> emma


End file.
